


Swell

by helsinkibaby



Category: Sleepy Hollow (TV)
Genre: Community: comment_fic, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-12
Updated: 2014-12-12
Packaged: 2018-03-01 05:25:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 198
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2761271
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/helsinkibaby/pseuds/helsinkibaby
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He's never seen her like this.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Swell

**Author's Note:**

> Prompt:ANy, any/any, archaic (tr) to increase, enlarge, or lengthen

He's never seen her like this. 

For as long as Frank has known Jenny, she's been lean and lithe, with just enough curves in just the right places. There hasn't been an extra inch on her trim frame.  
   
Until now. 

Now she's expanding all over, cheeks a little rounder, breasts a little heavier, waist a little wider. It's her usually flat stomach though, which is the most changed, becoming a little rounder every day, and he loves to see it, loves the thought of their child growing inside of her. 

One thing that hasn't changed is that he can't keep his hands off her, can't stop touching, caressing her.  It makes her smile, makes her laugh sometimes, like now when she squirms against him as they lie in bed, her back against his chest, and his hands roam over her bump, then lower. 

"It doesn't bother you that I'm enormous?" she asks and he doesn't bother pointing out that at only twenty one weeks gone she's got a long way still to go and she's nowhere near enormous yet. 

Instead he kisses her shoulder, murmurs into her ear, "You're beautiful," before proceeding to prove it with his actions. 


End file.
